The invention relates generally to power driven conveyor belts. More particularly, the present invention relates to self-supporting modular plastic conveyor belts that allow bending in one direction while preventing bending in an opposite direction.
Conventional modular conveyor belts and chains are constructed of modular links, or belt modules, arranged in rows. Spaced apart hinge elements extending from each end of the modules include aligned openings. The hinge elements along one end of a row of modules are interleaved with the hinge elements of an adjacent row. A hinge rod, inserted in the aligned openings of interleaved hinge elements, connects adjacent rows together end to end to form an endless conveyor belt capable of articulating about a drive sprocket or drum.
To meet USDA sanitation requirements, conveyor belt systems must be cleanable. The conveyor carryway and frame are particularly susceptible to the accumulation of fats, dirt, and debris. Thus, there is a need for an easy-to-clean modular plastic conveyor belt system.